


The Devil's Kiss

by RedWolfLira



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Bows, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante is not terrible with money, Demons, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pansexual Character, Smut, Succubus, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombies, seriously lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfLira/pseuds/RedWolfLira
Summary: Dante and Artemisia were half demon best friends, business partners and lovers.  Life was pretty good for them, slaying demons, having fun and keeping people safe.  When they land a sweet government deal they figured it would be easy money.  That is until a handsome, brilliant, touch starved special agent is sent to them.  Leon didn't think much of demons or half-demons.  He had a job to do and didn't have room in his life for much of anything, except his promise to wipe Umbrella and organizations like it from the world.  Or so he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The demon’s head hit the ground with a loud thud. Artemisia tilted her head to the side, confused as to how that happened. 

“Behind you!” shouted a voice.

She turned in time to gut a demon with her short sword. “Thanks,” she replied to the stranger.

“Need a hand?” he asked.

“Not really, I got this.”

A dozen more demons dropped from the sky.

“Fine,” she sighed, “You can help this one time.”

The silver haired stranger only smirked at her as the demons closed in around them. She couldn’t help but be impressed with his cocky attitude and swiftness with which he dispatched the enemies. She also found herself slightly distracted by the ease with which he swung that enormous sword and with how quickly he was able to move those obscenely long legs. She didn’t expect that amount of grace. Clearly not human, she thought to herself. But certainly handsome. Handsome, capable and deadly. Three traits that Artemisia held in high regard. The battle was over almost before it began.

“So, Wonder Woman, you wanna grab a pizza and some beer after this?”

Artemisia arched an eyebrow at her would be partner. “You know, why not?” she conceded. 

“You got a name Wonder Woman?” the man named Dante asked around a mouthful of pizza.

“Artemisia.”

“Artawhat? Marty it is.”

“Excuse me? You are not calling me that.”

“Whatever you say boss.”

“You smell like Sparda. Related?”

Dante choked on his beer, and reached for a napkin, desperately trying not to spit beer all over his lovely dinner and equally lovely companion. He sputtered for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts.

Artemisia threw her head back and laughed. A sound he decided he very much liked. 

“Calm down Dante. My mother was a succubus and my father human. I’ve spent time in the Underworld as well as the human world. I’ve heard of your family, it just took me a minute to put it all together.” 

Dante sat back, clearly impressed. “Should I be afraid of you? Are you going to come on to me and try to get in my pants?”

Artemisia snorted, “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. It wouldn’t be hard. Well, some things would be hard. If they aren’t already.”

Dante was again rendered speechless. “My place isn’t far from here.”

“Good,” she said, “I need a shower.”

Dante grabbed the rest of their pizza to go and held the door like a gentleman.  
It didn’t take long to make their way back to Devil May Cry. Artemisia drove her motorcycle while Dante held onto her and the pizza.  
Dante sent a word of thanks that there was no one at the office. Not that he was a prude, he just wanted to get his new friend to the shower as soon as possible. It was only polite of him.  
Marty, Artemisia was an amazing lover. Of course she would be, she was half succubus after all. Dante was a little nervous of being drained dry in more way than one, but it turned out not to be like that at all. 

“Wow,” he said as he laid in bed as Marty laid her head on his chest.

“I know, right” she sighed contentedly. “That was really good.”

“Just good?” Dante asked. “I will have to try harder next time.”

“Next time? Who says there’s a next time?”

“Aw c’mon. We took out those demons like it was nothing, you like pizza almost as much as I do and let’s face it. That was some great sex.”

Marty threw her head back and laughed. “Are you asking me to be your partner or your girlfriend? We’ve only just met, I could be crazy.”

“I’ve met crazy, you can’t hide crazy. And I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

“I think about it.” It’s all she says before flicking her forked tongue, wait what, over his nipple while palming his other pectoral. Dante sucked in a breath as she bit his nipple gently before moving on the other one. She straddled him to reach easier. 

“I didn’t notice the tongue before.” Dante rasped.

“I can control it.” She looked up at him with gold eyes that now had elliptical pupils. “I can control a lot of things.” She purred.  
Dante pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. Marty wasn’t usually big on kissing, but she enjoyed kissing Dante, she enjoyed kissing him a lot. She felt him get hard again as she moved against   
him. Marty hummed in appreciation as she lined herself up and slid down on him for the 3rd time that night. Dante grabbed her hips as she expertly rode him. It was all he could do not to lose control in minutes. He prided himself on being a selfless lover, but damn this woman could move her hips, and vocal, so vocal. There were few things Dante liked more in a lover than them showing much they were enjoying themselves. He looked up into those beautiful golden eyes and noticed they were glowing. He paused for a moment but realized he didn’t feel weakened or even tired. In fact, he felt great. The best he felt for a long time.

“You don’t just drain energy, do you? You can give it,” he panted.

“I can manipulate sexual energy in any way I want. I thought it I would share tonight. We both worked hard.” Marty arched back as she came again around his thick cock. 

Dante bucked his hips up against her as he spilled his hot cum in her again. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top. She was surprised but pleased by his display of strength and was going to say something snarky until he felt his tongue circle her clit. She gasped as he sucked hard on it until she came again with almost a scream. She loosened her grip in his soft silver hair so he could lay back beside her.

“Not many guys would do that.”

“I’m not most guys.”

“You certainly aren’t Dante, you certainly aren’t.”

They laid there in content silence until drifting off to sleep. 

Six months later.

“Please Dante, please. He was going to die!”

Dante sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “Babe, we don’t know how to take care of one! We don’t know how big he’s going to get and we don’t know if they are even tamable!”

“He’s the runt, he won’t get much bigger than a wolf. Maybe. Please, I don’t want him to die. Look at his sweet faces!”

Against his better judgement he took a closer look to the waterlogged, bony mass of fur in Marty’s arms. It was small, not much bigger than a normal puppy. The Cerberus looked up at Dante with 3 pairs of truly pathetic eyes.

Dante sighed again. “Fine, but he’s your responsibility. And he’s not sleeping in our bed!” He shouted after her, but Marty was already gone. She sprinted towards the bathroom with the puppy to get him clean and warm.

“You are so whipped.” Laughed the lovely blonde on the couch. “I hope the pussy is worth it.”

Dante smirked at Trish, “she’s part succubus, of course it’s worth it.”

Trish threw her head back and laughed.

Marty didn’t hear any of the exchange, she was too busy cleaning her new friend. The first head of the puppy looked her in the eyes very expectantly, as if he had been waiting for her to show up and care for him, she decided to call him Jupiter. The second head was a little more aggressive, nipping her a few times before he trusted that she wouldn’t hurt him, she named him Neptune. The final head looked at her as if he was judging her, watching her every action with slight suspicion and a keen intelligence. She decided to call him Pluto.   
Once they were clean, she wrapped them up in a big fluffy towel and brought them into her bedroom, well, technically Dante’s bedroom, but she had moved in about a month ago and considered it theirs. She piled a couple blankets on the floor and laid the puppy down. 

“Now stay here and I will get you something to eat.”  
She rushed downstairs to throw together a meal for the new occupant of the building. She pulled some lunch meat out of the refrigerator, hoping that it would keep the puppy until daybreak when she could go to an actual store and pick up supplies.

They rose their heads expectantly when she walked back into the bedroom.

“Here we are,” she said as she sat down in front of them, “I have ham and roast beef. What would you guys like?”

She rolled up a slice of ham and held it out to Jupiter, he sniffed it and took it quickly from her hands. She did the same with Neptune, who seemed reluctant, and for Pluto, who took the food right away.  
She fed them most of the container of the roast beef and about half of the ham before exhaustion took over and the puppy fell asleep.  
Marty took that as her que to also go to sleep. She stripped down and curled up under the blankets on the plush king-sized bed she shared with Dante. She was nearly asleep when she felt a strong calloused hand run up and down her back. 

“Hello, my love,” she smiled sleepily.

“How’s the fleabag?”

Marty playfully slapped him, “Good, I think. Sleeping with a full belly.”

Dante stripped down as joined her in bed. She curled into his broad chest and fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke to the sound of the three heads whimpering sadly. The pitiful sound broke Marty’s heart. She looked to Dante with big puppy eyes of her own.

Dante sighed again and covered his face with both hands. “Fine. Just for tonight.”

Marty gave him a smile that could light the world and pulled the puppy up who immediately settled against her. She got some of the best sleep she ever had.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Dante meet their government partner. Marty is impressed, Dante is amused and Leon is confused. Fun times. There's a bit of violence but nothing too graphic.

2 years later….

With the help of Artemisia, as well as Trish and Lady being around a bit more, Dante was able to turn Devil May Cry into a thriving business. None of them were going to be rich anytime soon, but no one was starving, dressed in rags or on the streets. It was a good arrangement, one that Marty loved. She had always wanted sisters and found them in Lady and Trish. She also never thought she would find real love, but Dante was almost a part of her now. She loved him more than she thought was possible, and he returned that love in spades.   
Dante couldn’t have appreciated Marty any more than he already did, she was both uplifting and grounding. Even that fleabag of hers enriched his life. Without her, he would probably still be a sad, broody bachelor. She even somehow managed to score them a sweet deal with the government. Apparently, some idiots thought they could use demons to engineer some viruses or something. Dante didn’t understand the minutiae of it all, that’s what Marty was for.

This particular evening, they were clearing a nest of lesser demons. Fairly easy money and not too much time or effort. 

“You know,” grunted Marty and she pulled a rebar from Dante’s chest, “Just because you can take this kind of damage, doesn’t mean I want to see it!”

“Aw babe, I love you too.”

Marty rolled her eyes and pulled out some shrapnel.  
“Let’s get you home before you heal over this shit and I have to cut it out.”

“Lead the way beautiful.”

Marty couldn’t help but smile, he may be a little cocky and immature, but he was incredibly charming. So charming that she didn’t see the demon lunge from the shadows until it was almost too late. Luckily for her, Dante saw it coming a mile away and was able to simultaneously swoop her up in one arm and take out the demon with Ebony in the other.

“My hero.” She purred into his ear. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto met them at the door, fighting each other to get pets. Marty laughed with delight while getting down on the floor to play. They certainly loved their belly rubbed. 

“I’ll meet you in the shower,” Dante said as he headed upstairs with a wink.

Marty gave a big kiss to each of the puppies heads and followed Dante. Once in the bathroom she could see any and all injuries Dante had. She knew she had to pull out any debris before the fully healed over. 

“Would you stop that! I’m trying to finish her!” Marty swatted Dante with the tweezers she was holding. “I’m almost done you menace.”

“You love it,” Dante laughed as he leaned down to nibble her neck again.

“I’m not saying I don’t, I’m just saying I want to…” she gasped as Dante rolled her nipples between his fingers. “Finish.”

Dante laughed again, “You got it all. I can’t feel anymore.” He stripped off the rest of his clothes and then tugged hers off, before setting the shower on high and turning the temperature up. He dragged her in, kissing the whole way.

Even after 2 years, he couldn’t get enough of her. Satisfied that his wounds were completely healed, Marty threw her arms around his neck, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was tall for a woman, but he still towered over her. He cupped her perfect ass in his hands and braced her against the wall. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust in. As a half demon like himself, her body temperature ran warmer than humans and combined with her tightness was damn near mind-blowing. He enjoyed shower sex almost as much as he liked bending her over his desk. When no one was in the office of course. When Marty orgasmed for the 5th time, he finally let himself go. It was getting late and they had another meeting in the morning.

“Now we are meeting an agent tomorrow, so you need to be on your best behavior.” Marty explained while braiding her long brown hair.

Dante laughed from the bed. “I’ll do my best.”

Marty crawled onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. “I know you will.”

Three Rottweiler heads popped up on the edge of the bed, looking at them expectantly. 

Dante rolled his eyes, “This is all your fault.” He patted the bed and they jumped up, curling in a ball at the end of the bed. Three heads were snoring almost instantly. 

Marty just hugged him tighter. “I for one like that fact that I can fit my world on this bed.” 

“You’re so cheesy,” Dante laughed as he kissed her forehead.

“And you love me for it.”

“I love you for a lot of things.”

“Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”

The next morning, they actually woke up in time to have a good breakfast and not be rushed. They sat around the dining table with Trish waiting for their guest to arrive.   
Pluto raised his head and gave a low bark informing them that the government agent had arrived.   
Marty shooed him to the other room before opening the door. A three headed dog probably wouldn’t make a great first impression. She opened the door to one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. Golden hair, blue eyes, muscular build and he was the exact same height as her.

Marty smiled brightly and held out her hand, “I’m Artemisia and welcome to Devil May Cry.”

The agent nodded and shook her hand, “Leon Kennedy.”

She gestured inside and let him walk past her. She could smell the leather of his jacket, his cologne and his gun. She rather liked the combination.

Agent Kennedy appraised Artemisia quickly, tall, strong grip. Unnaturally yellow eyes and hair too long to be practical. Also, unarmed at the moment. Probably not fully human.   
He took Dante in next, very tall, 6’4 or 6’5, silver hair, muscular and wearing a lot of leather. He had heard of the devil hunter before and knew he wasn’t fully human.   
Then he saw Trish, long blonde hair, more leather, cold look in her eyes. He was unsure of her humanity.

“I’m sure you know why I am here,” he said.

“Yes,” Marty answered, “I read the little file you sent us. I’m more curious as to what you aren’t telling us, Agent Kennedy”

“What do you mean? And just Leon is fine.”

“I’m not dumb Leon, this is beyond just some experimentation, some idiot somewhere made something, and we have to go clean it up. So cut the bullshit and give it to me straight.”

Leon couldn’t help but be a little impressed, she was smart. Very smart. “You’re right, someone made, or is attempting to make something. A bio-weapon of sorts. We aren’t sure how far they’ve gotten, but we know from limited intel that they are dangerously close. They are also geographically close, somewhere in this city.”

Dante looked up at Leon and then to Marty, “Dammit, you were right, Marty.”

“I told you, I told you I could smell it in the air. I think I may know where they might be.”

Leon looked at her skeptically, “You could smell it?”

Marty arched an eyebrow at him, “Not quite the same way I can smell your cologne and your gun, but I could feel something off.”

Leon stiffened, did she smell his gun? Or was she just screwing with him?

“Now, now Agent. Don’t tell me the government doesn’t also have little files on us? You had to know we aren’t fully human.”

Leon looked at her and then looked at Dante.

“Don’t look at me pal,” Dante laughed, “I’ve learned to trust everything she says.”

Leon nodded, she was the brains and he was the brawn. He still wasn’t sure on Trish, but he did know the combination of Artemisia, or Marty and Dante was intriguing, intimidating and also somewhat arousing. He was going to ignore that last part.   
He opened his leather bag and pulled out maps. “We’ve narrowed it down to these areas. Abandoned buildings and the like, anything run down.”

Marty studied the maps. She pointed to two buildings in particular, “I’d put my money on one of these.”

Leon nodded, “That’s my thoughts as well.” He handed Marty another file. “This all the intel we have about what they might be making.”

Marty looked over the file with a look of disgust on her face. “This is beyond an abomination. I’m surprised these creatures haven’t killed their makers yet. The only reason I think they haven’t is because they haven’t escaped yet.” 

She held up some of the grainy pictures for Dante to look at. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as well. “Babe, this is bad.”

“Yeah I know, but we are getting paid for this. We are the “experts”, right Leon.”

Leon sighed, “Yeah, Dante is well known as an accomplished demon hunter. Not much is known about you though, until you showed up here about two years ago. Right? You seemed to have kept to yourself, what changed.”

Marty winked at him, “Love,” she shrugged. “When do we leave?”

“ASAP, the more time we wait, the more opportunity for something to go wrong. The three of you come with me, we check the buildings, we destroy the BOWs, obtain the research and blow the place. Aim for the head in most cases.”

“Great, let’s go.” Trish hopped off the table she was sitting on and grabbed the demon sword Sparda. Dante put Ebony and Ivory in their holsters and grabbed Rebellion. Marty strapped her throwing daggers to her thighs and belted her sword. 

“Ready when you are, handsome.” Marty bumped Leon with her hip as she walked past him. “Which warehouse first, and how are you getting there?”

“The one closest to here, and I have a car. How are you getting there?”

“Dante and Trish will take the bike and I’ll take the skies.” The trio made their way out the front door. Marty gestured to Leon to follow. “Coming?”

“What do you mean ‘the skies’?” Leon asked.

Marty smiled, “Didn’t you know, succubi have wings.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Large dragon-like wings unfurled behind her, and she smiled again. 

Dante and Trish pulled up on a motorcycle. “Let’s get this done.” Dante said, and drove off.

“You heard the man, let’s go.” Marty jumped into the air, strong wings carrying her away.

Leon climbed into his car with a smile. Definitely some of the weirder partners he’s had, but if the reports were to be believed they would be more than capable.  
As he drove closer to the building, he began to get a sinking feeling in his gut. He had bad feeling about this.  
Leon met the other three at the front of the building.

“I want you to know how difficult it’s been making these two wait for you.” She gestured to Trish and Dante, who looked antsy. “I think we are at the right place.”

Leon couldn’t help but agree. “Remember the plan; kill the hostiles, round up anyone that might be alive, seize the research.”

Marty arched an eyebrow at him.

“Fine, I’ll get the research, but just in case,” he handed Marty a thumb drive. “I imagine I would insult you if I asked if you knew what to do with this.”

“You would be correct.”

Leon pulled his gun out of its holster. “Follow me.”

Leon went first, followed by Trish, then Dante and Marty.

Dante sighed when out of earshot, “He has a nicer ass than I do.”

“He does,” agreed Marty, “but you have those ridiculously long legs.”

It was bad inside, but not as bad as Leon thought it would be. He didn’t see any bodies yet, but he could smell blood and something else. It threatened to make him cough. He didn’t see any bodies, and more concerning, he didn’t see any BOWs.

The group split up to explore. The main entrance and waiting area split into 3 rooms. Trish took one, Dante the second and Marty and Leon the third.

“Keeping an eye on me?” he asked with a smile.

“Not really, you’re just this most frail of us. We can take a beating, especially Dante, you full humans are soft and squishy.” She said with a playful poke to his midsection. His toned and solid midsection. More than just a nice ass and pretty face, Marty thought to herself.

The room was well lit and had a few computers.

“Jackpot.” She said with a smile.

They got to work downloading whatever they could. Things were going pretty well until a giant monstrosity came bursting thru the wall. It looked like a cross between your typical Tyrant and a HellEnvy. 

“Shit,” Leon hissed, bringing up his gun.

“Seconded, we need to get to a bigger room. I’m going to try to lure it back where it came from.”

Marty darted around a table, “Hey, ugly. This way.” She bounded thru the hole it made in the wall and it followed her with a cross between a groan and a hiss.

Leon silently followed. He was stood for a moment just watching Marty expertly parry and deflect the blows of a scythe with what appeared to be a Roman style short sword. The creature swung again, and this time Marty slipped in a pool of blood and could only roll from the attack.

“Over here!” Leon yelled, trying to give her a moment to recover. He fired several expertly aimed bullets into the creature’s face, but it did little to slow it. He was able to dodge the creature’s attacks and keep firing but it wasn’t helping. Leon dove out of the way as he tried to reload but he underestimated its speed and took the blunt edge of the scythe to the chest and was thrown across the room. Leon hit a support beam with a grunt momentarily stunned. He struggled to roll to his side and push himself up. 

“Dante!” Marty screamed. She knew this was slightly beyond her skill but ran to Leon anyway. She knew Dante would hear her and come to her aid as soon as he could. She gasped as the creature raised its scythe once again and drove it thru Leon’s midsection. She unfurled her wings again taking to the air. It pulled the scythe out and raised it to swing again, but this time Marty came down like a Fury, cutting its arms from its body.

The creature let out an ear piercing howl, its attention now on Marty. It reared back as if to charge. She raised her sword only to have to dodge the creature’s head that rolled from its body. 

Dante came out from behind the creature as it fell. Marty ran to Leon, fearing him dead. She knelt beside him letting out a gasp when she saw him. His was still breathing, but barely. He seemed to be conscious. She looked at Dante, “I have to get him out of here.” They could hear more creatures coming their way. “Can you Trish handle this?”

Dante nodded, “Do what you have to do.” He kissed her quickly.

“Leon,” Marty began, “If I move you, it could kill you, but if I don’t get you out of here, you will die. Can I move you?”

Leon nodded weakly, “Not ready to die yet, still have to go on a cruise.”

Marty rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke. She lifted him bridal style as gently as she could. Leon still gasped in pain. “I know sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

Leon closed his eyes against the pain. Pain means I’m still alive, he kept thinking to himself. He might have enjoyed the fact that he was pressed to the chest of a beautiful woman who could fly, but he could only focus on breathing, which was becoming harder and harder.

Marty got him back to Devil May Cry as quickly as she could and brought him to her bedroom, laying him down as gently as possible. 

Leon wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. All he could think of was how he didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready. He wanted to see Sherry again, and Claire. He missed them so much. He didn’t want to die. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes.

“Leon,” Marty whispered, “You trusted me enough to get you here, I need you to trust me again. Can I kiss you?”

Leon was confused, maybe he was already dead and she was an angel. He nodded. 

Marty brushed his hair aside and gently pressed her lips to his.

The last thing Leon felt was her soft lips, her gently fingers wiping away his tears and a warm, tingly feeling in his body. Leon sighed as the pain finally began to subside and gave in to the darkness.

Marty sat up, dizzy and weak. “You were worse off than I thought.” She said aloud before falling backwards off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It's been fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, humor and some character development!

A few hours later Dante and Trish came back to Devil May Cry. They cleared out the warehouse of all the creatures they found. It hadn’t been easy, but they were successful.

“I’m going to shower for ten years.” Trish groaned. She headed to her room and shut the door.

Dante felt the same, but mostly he wanted to see his girl. Her dog was whining and pawing at the door, looking to Dante and back again. Dante took a deep breath, if the dog was worried, things might be bad. He opened to the door and raced to where Marty was lying on the floor.  
He cradled her in his arms, “Babe, baby girl, are you ok?”

Marty let out a little moan, “Oh shit.”

Dante pulled her to his chest. “Don’t scare me like that! What happened?” He looked up to see Leon sleeping in their bed.

“He was bad, Dante, like, I don’t know how he was still alive bad. He should have died when I moved him.”

Dante lifted her into the plush armchair and covered her with a blanket. “How drained are you?”

“I need 17 tacos and the fucking of a lifetime.” She grinned at Dante who could only roll his eyes.

“I’ll get you some leftover pizza and if you feel better, I’ll bend you over my desk.” He winked at her as he left the room.

She laid back into the chair and pulled the throw blanket over her. JNP jumped into her lap and she lazily pet his heads. They were a comforting weight and the warmth was making her sleepy again. 

Dante came back in with half a box of pizza. He sat on the floor next to her and offered it up. “You scared me there for a moment, but at the same time watching you face down that creature was kinda hot. How’s our agent?”

Marty stuffed the rest of the slice into her mouth. “Hitting the beam broke at least four of his ribs, one of which punctured his left lung. His shoulder was dislocated and the scythe tore into at least two other internal organs. He should be dead. I’m glad he’s not, but I don’t know how he survived until I healed him. Mostly. Couldn’t take care of all the cuts and bruises, I just didn’t have it in me.”

“You did amazing. He’d be dead without you.” Dante brushed the hair from her face. “Why don’t you take a shower and we’ll go relax in the guest room, since our bed is occupied.”

“I think I will do that.” Marty grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. “Well?” She said inclining her head to the door.

“Be right there beautiful.” Dante walked over to the bed to check to make sure the agent was still breathing. He looked beat to hell, but his color was good and he was breathing steadily.

Marty was already in the shower when Dante joined her, he stood there for a moment just watching the water run down the curves of her body. 

“You just gonna stare? Or are you going to join me?”

Dante was hard before he was undressed and joined her under the hot stream of water. He pushed her into the wall before crashing his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by running his hands up and down her lush body. When she was ready for him, he lifted her up and leaned her against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning as he pushed his length into her. She buried her face into his shoulder and held on as he thrust into her at a steady pace.

“Take what you need, love” he whispered into her ear.

Her walls clenched around him again as her eyes began to glow. Unlike most other times, instead of passing the energy around, she drained. Drained until Dante gasped, “I’m getting really cold, babe.”

Marty abruptly stopped, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok babe, I’m ok. I’m close though.”

“Come for me, my love.” Marty purred into his neck, and he did, hard. She loved the feel of him inside her.

“Feel better, babe?”

“I do actually, we should finish and check on sleeping beauty.”

Dante laughed, “He is pretty, isn’t he?”

Marty grinned, “You like him too?”

Dante shrugged, “He’s ok. What do you think?”

“He’s smart and brave. Two things I like. And he’s pretty.” She winked.

Leon felt like he had been hit by a truck. Everything hurt, literally everything. He looked down to see that his shirt and boots had been removed, that there was a lot of blood stains, and he was in a very large bed. The bruising was pretty extensive, which makes sense for all the pain. He heard muffed voices coming from what he guessed was the bathroom. 

Marty opened the door, “Sleepy beauty has awakened.”

Leon smiled weakly. “Yeah, needed more beauty sleep this time I guess.”

Marty sat down gently on the bed and helped him into a sitting position. “I thought I was going to lose you before we got here. How do you feel?”

Leon groaned, “like I was thrown into the side of a building. I thought I was going to die, too. How am I still alive.”

Marty brushed a strand of hair from Leon’s face, “You know I’m a succubus, right?”

Leon nodded blankly, “uh, and?”

“We can heal too. Most don’t bother, but I’m not most.”

Leon laughed weakly, “I thought Dante was the cocky one?”

“He’s a bad influence.”

Leon laughed softly again. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up. Marty moved out of his way and helped him up. She looked pointedly to the bathroom. Leon nodded and took her offered arm. Dante pulled some clothes out of a dresser and followed them in. Marty took him as far as the sink.  
“You should be able to manage from here,” she said. “There’s plenty to hold on to, use whatever you need.”

Dante put some clothes on the sink, “It’ll be a little too big for you, but it’s all we got at the moment. We can get you something else soon.”

They left him to shower and set about changing the blood-stained sheets. 

Dante shook his head, “Marty, he should not have survived that.”

“I know, he doesn’t smell bad, or corrupted or hellspawn, but there is something there. Something….off.”

They put clean sheets on the bed and threw the stained ones in the washer. Leon’s phone was ringing insistently from the nightstand.

“Should we answer?” Asked Dante.

“Nah, I’ll let him know. Give him a little more time to pull himself together.”

Leon was probably spending more time in the shower than he needed to but the water felt amazing against his abused skin. This was the most amazing shower he had ever used. It was huge, big enough for 3 or 4 he thought, had 2 shower heads and was one of those fancy waterfall types. The whole bathroom was huge, there was even a garden tub. Part of Leon was slightly jealous. A good soak would be wonderful after some missions. Maybe he would see about renovating his own bathroom and adding one. He deserved it he thought, putting his life on the line, saving the world.   
He reluctantly turned the shower off and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He saw there was also a toothbrush in a package on the clothes Dante left him. He smiled with gratitude. He had trepidation at first, working with half-demons, but they turned out to be the kindest people he’s ever met. A little odd maybe, but kind, and beautiful. The last thought came out of nowhere but he couldn’t help but think of them both as very attractive people. He tried to still that train of thought while pulling on sweatpants that were far too long, and a shirt that was far too big. Leon snorted when he looked in the mirror. “I look like a kid wearing his dad’s clothes.”   
He stepped out of the bathroom to see Marty sitting at her vanity braiding her hair. It was a lot longer than he thought.

“Feel better?” She asked.

“Yeah actually. I gotta get me a shower like that.”

Marty laughed, “It was an anniversary gift from Dante, or he just got tired of me complaining about the tiny bathroom.”

“Either way, you certainly won out.”

“That I did,” Marty laughed again.

Leon liked the sound of her laughter, there was something very honest about it.

“Your phone has been going off by the way,” she pointed to the nightstand. “Thought you should know.”

“Thanks, I missed my check in so they are probably losing their minds.”

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“Leon.” Hunnigan’s voice came over the phone; loud, clear and no non-sense as always. “You missed your check-in. What’s going on?”

“Well, we got as much intel as we could, fought a monster, I almost died and then I slept a lot. I haven’t gotten the details from the others yet. I’ve only been awake for about 30 minutes.”

Hunnigan arched an eyebrow at him, “What do you mean almost died? You don’t look that bad.”

Leon sighed, “Long story, can I tell you later?”

She huffed in annoyance. “Fine, but I expect a report.”

“Yes ma’am,” Leon saluted. The screen went blank.

There was a knock on the door, “I’m off the phone.”

Marty opened the door, “Chinese? What do you like?”

Leon didn’t realize how hungry he was until she said that. “Anything with chicken and lots of veggies.”

“Got it.” Marty was about to walk out of the room when a mass of black fur ran past her. “No wait!” She shouted, trying to grab what ran by her.

Leon turned his head to see a big black head pop up next to the bed, and then two more. “I didn’t know you had dogs,” he said. The three heads jumped up onto the bed, where Leon could see there was only one body. “That’s not something you can get a Petco.”

Marty was stunned for a moment, “Well I guess imaging you jumping out of bed and screaming like a girl would be a lot. You faced down a hell of monster yesterday.”

Leon laughed and winced, “Ow, I’ve seen worse and he or them, they, seem harmless. The closest head to Leon was Jupiter who looked up at him with demanding eyes. Leon held his hand out for them to sniff. Jupiter seemed content with this and closed his eyes as Leon massaged between his ears.

“Congratulations,” Marty said, “you passed the dog test. Can I ask you something?” She asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

“Sure”

“Who’s Sherry?”

Leon was slightly taken aback by the question. “Why do you ask?”

“Before you passed out you said, ‘I’m sorry, Sherry’ I was just curious who she was. She must be important if your last thoughts were of her.”

Leon smiled, “She’s like a daughter to me. I thought I was never going to see her again.”

Marty leaned over and hugged Leon. He stiffened up at the unexpected show of affection, but then melted into her. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was until that moment. Marty sensed that and pulled him closer and held on tighter. She stroked his hair a bit and Leon was in heaven. 

“I’d hate to break this up, but food is here.” Dante said from the doorway. “Unless you need another set of arms.”

Marty giggled, “Your arms are always welcome.”

Before Leon could protest or even move, another pair of arms were wrapped around him, but instead of smelling like apples and flowers, this body smelled like leather, molasses and juniper. Dante pulled both of them to his chest. Finally, someone’s stomach growled, breaking up the group hug. 

“Wait, Leon said, “how did you know what I wanted?”

Dante tapped the side of his face, “Enhanced hearing.” 

Leon slowly descended the stairs to see a feast spread out on the table. Trish and Dante were already digging into whatever they ordered. There were dumplings, egg rolls and krab Rangoon. Marty handed him his container and dug into hers. She had her own side of krab Rangoon. Leon looked at Dante and gestured to it. 

“It’s better to just give her, her own bag. She bit me last time.”

“I did.” Marty deadpanned.

Leon ate his chicken and veggies and kept his hands far from the beautiful succubus. “You know, sometimes I’m not sure if you are serious or not.”

“Oh, I am,” said Marty, “I’m territorial.”

After dinner Trish and Dante gave Leon a run down of what happened after Marty whisked him away. They destroyed the other monsters, looked for survivors (there were none) and grabbed what may have looked important.

“What happened to the bodies? I could smell blood, but never saw anyone.” Leon asked with trepidation.

Dante looked down and sighed, “We think they were all eaten.”

Leon paled, “I’m not surprised, actually. These scientists and rich morons who want to make money off war, meddling in things they shouldn’t. They never learn.” There was bitterness to the last sentence.

Marty touched his arm, “How long have you been doing this?”

“A long time.”

Marty looked to Dante with a pointed look, who nodded at her and began taking left-overs to the kitchen. Trish got the hint and grabbed the rest.

“Leon,” she began, “Can I heal you the rest of the way? You still have a hell of a bruise on your ribs.”

Leon shook his head, “I’m fine. You worry about yourself.”

Marty rolled her eyes, “I’m the one that’s fine. Leon, please.”

“So, you heal with kissing?”

“Anything intimate really. Kissing is easier and you didn’t look like you were in any shape for a blow job.”

Leon blushed, closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Marty move closer. She brushed his hair aside and cupped his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his. It was the same as before, from what he remembered. A soft press of her lips to his. This time, instead of fall unconscious, he kissed her back. Gently at first, but then harder. She nipped at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues moved together as she deepened their kiss, the healing long done. She moved her other hand to his back and pulled him in closer. Leon wrapped both his arms around her and held tight, enjoying the warmth as much as the kissing.

“Well damn,” Dante said, “that’s kinda hot.”

Leon moved away from Marty as if she had hit him with a cattle prod, “I’m sorry,” he stammered, “we were, she was.”

Marty put a finger to his lips. “It’s fine Leon, right Dante.”

“I did say it was hot. Although I am jealous that you have a nicer ass than I do.”

Leon blushed, “But you have those long legs.”

Marty snorted, “See, I said the same thing.”

Leon looked at both of them and shook his head. “I need to get my laptop and write my report.” He walked out to retrieve his laptop from his car.

Dante put an arm around Marty, “Really babe? You flustered the poor boy.”

“I did!? Pretty sure you scared him half to death!” She said, giving Dante a swat on the ass. 

Dante smirked at her, “If you’re really into that, I wouldn’t mind.”

Marty just shook her head, “you really are incorrigible.”

“Yup, but that’s part of why you love me.”

Marty just smiled and reached up to kiss him soundly on the lips. 

“So, does he kiss better than me?”

Leon set his laptop on the unused desk and began writing up his report. He had written so many of these reports in the past he was on autopilot, which was a good thing because his thoughts were very conflicted, confused and unfortunately, horny. Very horny. It had been awhile since he had anyone in his bed and frankly, he missed it. Not just the sex, but just being close to someone. He craved intimacy, touch and dammit he just wanted someone to cuddle. God, I sound like a teenage girl, he thought to himself. On one hand, he wanted to throw himself at the two gorgeous half demons. On the other hand, he didn’t want to complicate anything to interfere with their relationship. He envied the obvious love they had for each other and their carefree attitude. He didn’t know them at all well, but their welcoming comradery was a pleasant change from being a loner for so goddamn long. It made him miss the easy friendship he had with Claire and he missed Sherry. She would get a kick out of Marty. Or they would form an unholy union that he would regret for the rest of his life. That thought made him laugh out loud. He would visit Sherry when the next chance he got, he promised himself that.

The ringing of his phone stopped his train of thought. “I’m almost done, Hunnigan. I’ll send the report in about another 5 minutes. Max.”

“Leon, I’m afraid that’s not what I called about. We are going to need you to stay where you are until further notice. We received intel that there was more than one base of operation in Redgrave.”

“I guess they didn’t want all their eggs in one basket, and here I thought this would be a simple in and out.”

“When has any of this ever been simple?” Hunnigan asked. “I’ll check in with you tomorrow morning or when I know more.”

Leon bowed his head, “Never get a break.”

Marty put a cup of tea down, “You are welcome to stay here. We have the spare bedroom, and all the hotels around here are shady. And gross.”

Leon laughed, “Thanks for the heads up, and the place to say. I do have a favor I need to ask.”

“Ask away.”

Leon looked down to the borrowed clothes he was wearing. “I didn’t bring a change of clothes, and these are a little big.”

Marty looked Leon up and down and let out a laugh. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it. She failed, miserably. She just could not stop laughing. Leon looked indignant for a moment before joining in. 

“I look like I’m a kid wearing my dad’s clothes,” he laughed.

Soon neither of them could breathe through the laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Dante asked looking at them.

“Leon’s lack of wardrobe,” Marty wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Why? I think you look cute wearing my clothes.”

Leon and Marty dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Dante just sighed, “Would you like me to go get you something in your size.”

“Yes please,” Leon managed to get out. “I’ll write down my sizes for you.”

A couple minutes later Leon handed Dante a list of sizes and some cash for new clothes.

It didn’t take long for Dante to come back with some jeans, shirts, a hoodie, socks and some boxer briefs. The list may have said boxers, but Dante might have taken a couple liberties. Not that anyone would know, he went by himself, he could just say that they were the only things in his size.

Later that evening Leon changed into better fitting clothing and slipped into a smaller, but no less comfortable bed. He fell asleep quickly, his last thoughts of his new friends and how lucky he was that he ended up with partners he could rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has read so far. I hope you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, a lot of sex. This chapter is probably about 85% sex. Just so you know. Enjoy!!

Leon woke with a gasp and a scream he wasn’t quite able to swallow down. He hoped he hadn’t woken anyone up. 

A soft knock on the door told him he had. “Come in,” he said softly.

Marty opened the door, “You ok?”

“Yeah, just a nightmare. Job hazard.” Leon smiled weakly, the slight sheen of sweat making him shiver. He was about to pull the covers up over him but Marty grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. “Where are we going?”

“My room,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Wait, why?”

“Because you need it. Because I like you.” Marty smirked at him.

Leon was honestly just too damn tired to argue and let her lead him to her bed. Dante seemed to be asleep, Marty climbed in next to him and pulled Leon up against her.   
Leon was slightly uncomfortable and laid there stiffly until Marty and Dante both put their arms around him. After he began to relax, he heard and felt a low rumble like a purr coming from behind him.   
Leon looked over his shoulder, “Is she….do demons purr?” He asked Dante when he noticed him looking at the two of them.

“I told you she likes you. And yes.” 

It didn’t take long for Leon to become sleepy again and he soon fell asleep. He didn’t wake again until morning.

He woke feeling Dante’s hand cupping his hip bone and Marty’s hand against his stomach, she had apparently moved under his shirt at some point and was touching his bare skin. He never wanted to move. 

Marty stirred and wrapped herself around him. She sighed with content as she moved her hand from his stomach to his back and rubbed small circles there. Leon barely suppressed a moan as she run her nails up and down his spine. He almost whined when she took her hand away and got up. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered in his ear.

Dante moved over to fill the space she left. He pulled Leon into his chest and continued rubbing his back where Marty left off. Marty came back and wrapped herself around Leon again. She smelled of mint so he assumed she got up to brush her teeth. She placed a couple gentle kisses on the back of his neck and Leon bit his lip against the moan that threatened to come out. Dante got up and went to the bathroom as well. Marty kept kissing his neck and running her nails up and down his back. The bed dipped where Dante got back in and Leon took that as his cue to take care of nature’s call and freshen up.

Leon came back to see both of them lying on their backs with plenty of room in the middle. Dante was holding her hand, absent mindedly running his thumb over her knuckles. Marty held a hand out to Leon and he took his place between them, facing Marty. “Are you sure?” She asked.

He licked his lips and nodded, “Yes, I don’t want to be lonely, even if it’s just for a few hours.”

Dante rolled onto his side to spoon Leon, his impressive length pressed against him. He kissed Leon behind the ear and whispered, “It doesn’t have to be one time if you don’t want. Marty did say she’s territorial, and she likes you.” Leon’s breath hitched as what Dante said sank in. Dante chuckled, “You don’t have to decide anything right now, let us take care of you.” Dante tugged at Leon’s shirt, who quickly pulled it off. Marty pulled him to her, continuing the make-out session they had started the day before. She tugged on his hair and Dante began kissing and biting his way down his back and this time Leon did not hold back a moan. 

“Aw,” Dante lamented, “am I ever gonna get a chance to kiss him? Or have you called dibs on his mouth?”

They broke the kiss to smile, Leon gave her one last kiss and rolled over to face Dante. He took a moment to drink in Dante’s upper body. He had shed his shirt at some point and Leon couldn’t help but admire his amazing body. Leon had a muscular, lithe body, but Dante was carved from marble. He reached out to run his hands over the defined abs in front of him before Dante captured his mouth with his own. Kissing Dante was very different from kissing Marty. Her lips were softer and more gentle, but he was soon moaning into Dante’s mouth too. Marty took Dante’s place kissing and nibbling his back and neck. She pressed her breasts against him and he realized she had taken her shirt off too.

He felt her shift behind him again. He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt her hands tugging at his waistband. He maneuvered the best he could for her to pull them down and throw them to the floor. Dante hummed in appreciation and pulled his down the best he could one handed. 

“What do you want,” Dante growled between kisses.

Leon took a deep breath in, trying to make a coherent thought. “I want, I want to watch you two.”

“Hear that babe?”

“I certainly did.” She gently pulled Leon away from Dante, she kissed him a few times before pushing Dante flat on his back. She looked Leon in the eyes as she lowered herself on Dante’s cock. They both groaned as she bottomed out on him.

Dante grabbed her hips as she began to move up and down and grind herself against him. Marty grabbed Leon’s arm and pulled him to her again. She caught him easily as he lost his balance and kissed him roughly. “Enjoying yourself,” she breathed into his ear. 

“Very much,” he answered. Instead of bringing his lips back to hers, he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. His hand moved down her soft, smooth belly and between her legs to rub circles around her clit. 

“Oh fuck!” Marty nearly screamed as an orgasm slammed through her. Dante thrust upwards as she clenched around him. Leon smiled against her full breast. 

“Doesn’t take much?” He kept rubbing between her legs.  
Dante grinned up at him, “Not really, especially when you know what you’re doing. She gets almost painfully tight, just to warn you,” he said with a wink, as Marty came again. She orgasmed two more times as Leon kept working her with his nimble fingers.

Dante moaned loudly, “Fuck, I’m close. Give her one more.” He reached up and pulled on Leon’s hair, who moaned into Marty’s neck. She came one more time before Dante thrust into her a few more times before cumming hard in her.

Marty laid her head on Dante’s chest while she caught her breath. Leon leaned into her, rubbing her back and kissing her shoulder. He was painfully hard pressed against her thigh. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him expectantly.

“I don’t know if I want you to ride me like you rode Dante, or if I want to ride Dante like you did.” He said with a smile.

“Why not both?” Dante asked.

Leon grinned like a child in a candy store, “I don’t know if I have that kind of stamina. I’m only human after all.”

Marty laughed, “Hello, succubus.” She pointed at herself. Leon looked at her quizzically. “You’ll see,” she said with a positively evil smile.  
She pulled him on top of her pressing her hot core to his dripping cock. She grinned up at him as if daring him. How could he refuse?

He reached down, lined himself up and pushed inside her with one smooth thrust. He shuddered as he bottomed out and hung his head.

“You can move, you know,” she teased.

“Not if I don’t want to embarrass myself. Give me a moment.”

Marty giggled, “Take you time gorgeous.” 

Leon took a deep breath in and began to move in and out of her. He started slowly, finding the best spot inside her. When she gasped and arched her back, he knew he found it and began to move harder and faster, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her walls clenched him and he grabbed a handful of her hair to ground himself.

Dante laughed, “She makes it hard to last, doesn’t she?”

Leon could only nod, desperately trying to remain in control.

Marty cupped his cheek, “We have all day.”

Leon took that as permission; he leaned back, grabbed her smooth, muscular thighs and slammed into her as hard and fast as he could. He let out panting moans as he said her name like a prayer, “Artemisia” he cried out one last time and came inside her. 

She pulled him down and kissed him with fervor. “That’s right, my darling. Give in to me.” He laid on top of her for a few minutes before rolling next to her. She put her head on his chest and traced circles onto his abs. Dante curled up next to Leon and stroked his hair. 

“That was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” He passed a bottle of water around for everyone to share. 

Marty propped herself on an arm and pulled Dante in to kiss. Leon didn’t move a muscle, he simple ran his fingers through their hair and up and down their backs. They broke their kiss and each latched onto one of Leon’s nipples. He hissed in pleasure and pain, burying his fists in their hair even more. 

Dante growled against his skin, “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Yes.” Leon whispered hoarsely. 

“Good,” Dante purred. He reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. “Spread your legs for me, beautiful.” 

Leon obliged, spreading his legs wide to allow Dante to settle between them. He gasped at Dante’s first soft touch against his ring of muscle. Marty kissed her way down his chest and ribs. Leon gasped again when Dante pushed his finger gently inside him. He worked his finger in and out slowly, letting Leon adjust. When he was satisfied that he could take it, he added another finger to work in and out of the smaller man’s body. He soon added a third finger and curled them upwards to hit that sweet spot inside. Marty kissed her way down his abs and took Leon’s half erect cock into her mouth. The sensation of his dick being sucked, however lazily and his prostate being massaged made him arch his back off the bed.

“My gods, you are gorgeous,” whispered Dante in awe. He could watch Leon all day. “Ready for me?”

Leon sat up. He put his hands on Dante’s pecs and pushed him onto his back. Leon meant it when he said he wanted to ride Dante, too. He grasped the man’s thick cock and lowered himself on it. Leon took a couple deep breaths as his body adjusted and slowly began to move up and down. Dante grabbed his hips and guided him up and down.

Dante turned his head and grinned at Marty, “I hope you’re not feeling left out.”

“Not at all. I’m very much enjoying the show.” She adjusted some pillows to give her a more comfortable vantage point.

Dante could feel himself getting close, he reached down to take Leon’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Marty decided she wanted to have fun as well and began stroking him too. They worked in tandem making Leon reel from the sensation of her soft hand, and Dante’s calloused one. Dante came first, hard and hot. Leon followed soon after cumming on Dante’s stomach and chest. He slumped forward, making a mess of them both. Dante wrapped one arm around Leon’s shoulders and the other around his waist and flipped them onto their sides, so he could cradle Leon closer. Marty pressed herself to Leon’s back. They laid there for a while, napping and enjoying each other’s company. 

Leon told them a bit about his life, the fight against Umbrella and how he got recruited.

Dante shared his tale of demon hunting for revenge, and how he ultimately decided it wasn’t just about killing the demons that killed his mother, but about protecting humanity the best he could.

Marty shared the story of her youth. Her mother dropped her at her father’s door, and left. He had no inclination to raise a child, and did the bare minimum that he could. She struck out on her own as soon as she could taking odd jobs as the presented themselves, from demon slaying to construction. She wasn’t as strong as Dante, but she was definitely much stronger than the average human, which came in handy when lifting bags of cement and rebar.

Marty was the first out of bed, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and have breakfast. I’m starving.”

Her boys joined her in the shower and somehow managed to get clean when they weren’t kissing. 

After getting dressed Leon decided he should probably check his email and phone. There was no word from Hunnigan yet, so he figured he would just sit tight until he heard something. Dante sat at his desk waiting for the phone to ring with potential new jobs and Marty set about cooking a huge breakfast of pancakes and fruit.

“Artemisia, can I ask you some personal questions?” Leon asked between bites.

She laughed, “You’ve been inside me, how much more personal can we get? Ask away.”

Leon blushed, and here he thought Claire was blunt. “I’m actually more curious about your demonic side. I know you have wings, can heal with kisses and can arouse someone with just a touch. Anything else?”

Marty put her hand on top of his. He watched in awe as her nails extended to black tipped talons. She smiled, “Comes in handy.” She stuck out her tongue that he noticed was forked.

“I think I would have remembered that.”

“I can control it. Didn’t want to freak you out too much,”

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Leon was going stir crazy because he knew he was better at getting information than whoever his organization sent. Dante was being Dante and napping at his desk, occasionally answering the phone and Marty kept herself busy updating the books and tidying up. 

Leon sat down in front of his laptop to try to get at least some work done. He lost track of time until he realized he was hungry again. He looked around, “Where did everyone go?”

“Not bingo,” Dante said, startling the blond. “I was taking care of some weapons and Marty is probably on the roof sunning herself.”

“Like a lizard?”

Dante shrugged, “Sort of.”

Leon was curious and made his way to the roof. He found Marty lying face down on a long beach chair topless and her wings spread out.

“Hey cutie,” she called out. She didn’t move, but smiled as he got closer. 

Leon sat down in another chair and looked around, “The view is nice up here.”

“It is, it’s very relaxing.”

Leon licked his lips and asked, “Can I touch them?”

“Of course.”

Leon knelt on the ground next to her and took a good look at her wings. They weren’t bat-like as he first thought, he ran a hand over the leathery top and decided they were definitely more dragon-like. They were soft and smooth, but he could feel the power behind them. They were beautiful and strong, just like Artemisia.  
He moved away when she pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched. He attempted not to stare at her bare breasts, but it was a losing battle. Neptune licking him finally woke him from his daze. He pet their heads in succession. 

“Where did you find this guy?”

“The woods, I think his family kicked him out and left him to die. He was the runt.”

Leon eyed the dog that was as big as the rottweiler that he looked like. “How big do they get?”

“Big, really big. He’ll probably grow to about twice the size he is now, but that’s it. He’ll never be as big as his relatives, and that’s just fine.” Marty pulled her top up and got down on the ground to hug her dog and rub his belly. “Don’t worry my love, it will be dark soon.” 

“What does it being dark have to do with anything?”

“When it’s dark out we can go running. Can’t really do that in daylight with a three headed dog.”

Leon felt a little dumb for a moment, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that.”

Marty pushed herself to her feet and kissed him as she walked by. “That’s ok, all of this is new to you.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

She took his hand in hers and left the roof. They entered the kitchen to see Dante in front of the stove stirring a pot of pasta sauce. Marty jumped into his arms as soon as he turned around. “Miss me?” She asked.

Dante adjusted his arms so he was cupping her ass, “But of course.” He kissed her soundly on the lips. 

Leon turned to leave the kitchen, feeling a bit like a third wheel until Dante grabbed his arm and turned him. Leon looked up at him, slightly confused and let out an undignified yelp when Dante picked him up like how he picked up Marty. He threw his arms around Dante’s neck. “What the hell?”

Dante kissed him, “You looked like you were feeling left out.”

“And we can’t have that.” Marty told him. “We’re a team. Equals and stuff.”

Dante put him back on his feet and Leon had to look away for a moment. He could feel his eyes burning with tears and didn’t want either of them to see it. Unfortunately for him not much got passed Marty and she pulled him into a tight hug. “We have you. In and out of the bedroom.” She said with a smirk. She wiped away the tears that managed to escape with her thumbs and kissed him. Leon didn’t know what to do with affection like this, truth be told. He had been alone for so long he didn’t even feel like he had emotions half the time, and boy was he feeling emotions right now. He had no idea what half of them were, but he had time to sort thru them. Mostly, he was hungry.

Luckily Dante was just about done with dinner. “Set the table, you two,” he swatted them with a towel for good measure.

Leon insisted on doing the dishes after dinner. The sun had gone down so Marty was out for a run with her Cerberus.

“How did you meet?” Leon asked Dante when he was finished.

Dante smiled warmly, “Well, if I remember correctly I came across her fighting some lesser demons. She was doing pretty well on her own so I watched her for a bit. When I noticed more were ganging up on her, I jumped in and saved the day.”

Leon arched an eyebrow, “Somehow I don’t think she really needed saving.”

Dante laughed, “Ok, maybe not, but things were getting rough and together we took them out pretty quickly. Then we got pizza and beer. I took her home with me and we have been together ever since.   
She’s a great partner with a good head for business. It’s been nice not living check to check. I owe all that to her.”

Leon couldn’t help but feel a little envious again. He had never had a partner before, not really. Not anyone that lasted.

Dante bumped him with his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“That I’ve never really had a partner before. That I’ve been basically on my own for a long time. That I’m tired.”

Dante pulled him into a searing kiss, picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. He laid Leon down gently, never breaking contact with his lips.  
They undressed quickly, practically ripping each other’s clothes off. Dante paused only to enjoy the sight of Leon clad in only the boxer briefs he got him. “You are so sexy,” he growled.  
Leon two weeks ago would have thought the idea of being in bed with people that actually growl and purr was really unsettled. Now he found the purring endearing and the growling hot as hell. He leaned his head back as Dante attacked his throat and shoulders. 

“I like to switch, by the way,” Dante told him.

Leon’s eyes flew open. “Really?” The thought of being buried inside the demon hunter made his already hard cock twitch.

“You seemed surprised. Marty and I like to keep our love life exciting.”

“Does she….”

Dante threw his head back and laughed, “No baby, there are toys for that. I’m sure she’ll use it on you, if you ask nicely.”

Leon swallowed, “That might be really fun.”

“You have no idea.” He rolled them over so Leon was laying on top of him. He ran his hands through Leon’s hair and gave a good tug. Leon moaned into his mouth and reached over to where he remembered the lube was. Dante spread his legs to give him easy access as Leon pour a good amount unto his fingers. Dante moaned and writhed as Leon worked him open with skilled fingers. 

“I get why Marty enjoyed your fingers so much,” Dante groaned.

Leon blushed, “I’m glad you like them.” He generously lubed up his cock and lined up himself up with Dante’s opening. 

Dante grinned, “I’m ready for you.”

Leon pushed in and gasped. He seems to have ended up with the two tightest people on the planet. He began thrusting in and out, trying to find the perfect angle. When Dante inhaled sharply, he knew he found it. He wrapped an arm around one of Dante’s powerful thighs and grabbed his cock with the other. He smirked as he got ready to blow Dante’s mind.  
Leon prided himself on being in peak condition, nimble, fast and flexible. Very flexible. He bent himself forward and took Dante’s huge cock into his mouth. He began to suck earnestly without breaking the rhythm of his hips.

Dante gripped the sheets hard enough to tear them. “Holy shit, how? How can you?” Leon was quite literally sucking his brain out thru his dick. He took Leon’s hand in his. “I’m not gonna last, baby.”

Leon hummed against his cock and sped up his thrusting. 

Dante didn’t even care who heard him anymore, he moaned his pleasure with every thrust and feel of Leon’s tongue running up his length.

“Cumming,” Dante panted, “I’m cumming.”

Leon swallowed every drop. He was close, too. He leaned back and thrust into Dante hard and fast and came moments later with loud moan. He fell on top of Dante and tried to catch his breath. 

“That may have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Marty was leaning against the doorway with a cheeky smirk on her face.

“How long have you been watching?” Leon asked.

“Since you slid your dick in me,” answered Dante. 

“Let me guess,” Leon said, “enhanced hearing?”

“Yup.”

Marty walked towards the bathroom, peeling off her clothes as she did. “Who wants to fuck me in the shower?”

Both her boys (as she now thought of them) followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to update every week, but I may not be able to next week. I don't have the whole chapter written, I'm in the process of moving and my boyfriend was in a car accident. He's ok, just has 14 stitches in his left hand. Don't worry, Marty is my favorite OC I have ever created and she won't let me not finish this. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! I'm so sorry!! Things have been crazy! I won't leave you hanging like this again, I promise. I'm thinking probably 2 more chapters after this one.

They fell into a routine from that day forward. 

They would wake up, Dante would look after the shop and man the phones, Marty would take care of the books, and Leon would essentially work from home, catching up on old paperwork, cases and files that needed to be updated. 

Leon also insisted on taking care of laundry and the dishes.

“It’s the least I can do for you letting me stay here.”

Dante rolled his eyes, “It’s such a hardship.”

Leon waved him off and walked into the gym for lack of a better word. There wasn’t much equipment, but there was plenty of room to spar and stretch. While in the middle of a good yoga workout Marty walked in.

“Teach me,” she said.

Leon opened his eyes to look at her. She was in loose, comfortable clothes. He pat the floor beside him. She sat down and Leon coached her through some basic poses. Even her dog tried to join in, sort of. 

“This is oddly comforting.” Marty remarked

Leon smiled, “It is, it’s a good workout and a good stress reliever. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“I can tell. Maybe I’ll be as flexible as you someday. We should have Dante join us.”

“I prefer to watch,” he said from the doorway.

“Speak of the devil.” Leon grinned.

Dante shook his head and Marty giggled.

“What?” she asked, “That never gets old.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I got a gig. Nothing huge, shouldn’t take more than a couple hours.”

Marty rose to her feet to give Dante a kiss goodbye. “Do you need backup?”

“Nah, babe, it’s an easy one. I’ll be back soon.”

Leon joined them and Dante pulled him into a kiss too. 

“Come home soon,” Leon told him.

“Of course,” Dante said, “Try not to have too much fun without me.”

Leon and Marty finished their workout and decided it was dark enough to take the dog for a run. They came up to them, Jupiter holding the leash in his mouth.

“We’re fast,” Marty warned Leon, “Don’t push yourself too hard. If you can’t keep up, we won’t hold it against you.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I don’t think you are capable of doing less than your best.” Marty scoffed. “You’re one of the worst perfectionists I have ever seen.”

Leon hung his head, “I want to argue but I can’t.”

“Just don’t hurt yourself keeping up.” She tightened the harness and nodded. 

They took Leon on a hell of a run. He hadn’t run that far or that fast in a long time. Maybe this is good for me, he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

The dog plopped down on his bed with a big sigh from all three heads. Marty put down a bowl of water in front of them, and took a generous gulp of water from her bottle.

She ran a hand down Leon’s ass, “Go grab a shower and I will start dinner, when you’re done, we’ll switch.”

Leon dragged his very tired ass up the stairs and enjoyed an almost too hot shower. He rejoined Marty who had all but made the entirety of dinner.

“Pull it out of the oven in about 10 minutes,” she instructed him. 

This time he ran a hand down her backside. “Yes ma’am.”

Soon enough dinner was ready and Marty came down the stairs in what appeared to be one of Dante’s t-shirts and little else. Leon’s lounge pants suddenly became just a little tighter. They enjoyed a nice dinner and decided to relax and wait for Dante by watching some tv.

Marty was lying on the couch with Leon lying on top of her.

“I could do that.” She said confidently.

Leon looked at her skeptically. “We had to google what one of the ingredients were.”

“I could still do it.”

Leon couldn’t help but laugh at her confidence. He knew he couldn’t possibly take on a challenge like that.

“I’m sorry, but you have been Chopped.”

“I knew it was going to be him!” She almost yelled, “too much fat, not enough acid.”

They were so entertained by the show, they didn’t hear Dante come in and didn’t notice him until he snatched the remote off the couch.

“No! No! Absolutely not!” he shouted, as he turned off the tv.

“Heeeyy.” Marty whined.

“Why?” Leon asked.

“Because she watches this show and gets crazy ideas and then I’m stuck eating weird shit for a month, and I’m not dealing with that again.” He put the remote on top of the bookshelf before walking upstairs to wash the demon blood and bits off himself.

Leon grabbed his phone and pulled up the episode. He muted it and turned on the subtitles so they could at least finish the episode they were watching.

Marty ran her hands up and down his stomach and kissed the side of his head. “Thanks,” she whispered.

He rubbed her leg and smiled. 

“You know,” she mused while circling Leon’s abs. “I bet if I worked harder, I could have a six pack too.”

Leon looked up at her with a confused expression, “Why would you want to? And that would be ridiculously hard work.”

“Well, you guys look so good and I’m kinda soft in the middle.”

Leon moved to a sitting position so he could look her in the face. “First of all, it’s hard for women to get a six pack like this because you need that layer of fat to cushion your uterus. Secondly, I love your soft belly, you’re warm, comfortable and beautiful just the way you are.”

Marty blushed a little. “Thanks Leon. How do you know so much about anatomy?” 

Leon shrugged, “Came with my training. Let me show you what else I know about anatomy.” He ran his hands up her thighs and around her hips. She definitely wasn’t wearing anything but Dante’s shirt. He kissed his way down her stomach to her core. He moved back on the couch to lay on his stomach and kissed his way across both her thighs. He looked up through his lashes to see watch her face seeing her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed up and down her thighs. Marty’s breath hitched as he finally placed an opened mouth kiss on her core. He set a slow teasing pace, running his tongue up and down her folds, inhaling her sweet, musky scent. He tightened his grip on her thighs as he finally licked circles around her swollen clit. 

She arched her back and gripped Leon’s hair with one hand and a throw pillow with the other. She would never admit this out loud, but Leon was amazing with his tongue, even better than Dante and she loved every minute of it.

Marty lost track of how many orgasms she had, oblivious to everything until she felt the brush of Dante’s hair as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“Thought I told you not to have too much fun without me.” He winked and kissed her again. She let go of the pillow and grabbed a handful of those beautiful silver locks. Silver and gold, she thought to herself, a lovely pair.

They were very rudely interrupted by the sound of Leon’s phone. “Dammit,” he cursed. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“Even though you started without me, I suppose it would be rude to bend you over the arm of this couch, wouldn’t it?” Dante mused out loud.

“It’s work, give him a minute. Dante, what if it means he has to go?”

Dante tucked Marty’s head under his chin. “Aww babe, you really do like him.”

“Yeah, I really do. And so do you, don’t deny it.”

Dante chuckled, “I guess I do. He’s a good man, and he’s ours. Even if he has to go back to work, doesn’t mean we won’t see him again.”

“You’re right! If it is his last night here, we’ll have to make it the best one.”

“Now that’s the spirit!”

Leon came back several minutes later looking a little sad, but determined. He sighed deeply, “Looks like my time here at Redgrave is almost to an end. After supposedly thorough searching, nothing else has turned up. It’s off to my next assignment.”

“When do you leave?” Marty asked.

“Tomorrow.”

Marty bowed her head and her shoulders slumped for a moment before straightening and giving Leon a radiant smile. “Well, I guess we better make this one hell of a last night.”

Leon couldn’t help but smile back. “I could come and visit, maybe, now and then.”

Dante grabbed Leon’s hand, “You are always welcome here.”

Marty gestured for them to sit back down on the couch. She situated Leon between them with his head on her lap and his legs across Dante’s.

Leon looked up at Marty, “I have two questions for you; are you named after the pirate or painter and when is your birthday?”

Marty was genuinely shocked for a moment, no one had ever asked her any of those things before. “The painter and I don’t know. Birthdays weren’t a thing in my house growing up.”

Leon was shocked, “That’s terrible, and not a lot of fun.” He may have been poor growing up, but his mother at least did the best she could for his birthday.

“Enough sad stuff, let me grab some leftovers for dinner and spend the rest of the evening in bed,” Dante hopped off the couch to the kitchen. He didn’t quite trust Marty in the kitchen at the moment. 

Marty rested one hand on Leon’s torso and played with his hair with the other. She smiled tenderly at him while they waited for Dante. 

He took her hand in his, “What are you thinking about so hard? You seem far away.”

“I know it’s really only been a few weeks, but is it too soon to tell you that I love you?”

Leon was speechless, he wasn’t the best when it came to expressing his emotions, or talking about them, or dealing with them. To have someone just be so open was somewhat of a shock. However, he would be lying to himself and her if he didn’t share those feelings. 

“At first I thought maybe I was mistaking my feelings for the sense of safety I get from you.”

Marty looked at him with a very puzzled look on her face. He touched her cheek.

“Let me finish,” he asked, “For a very long time now I have been on my own, fighting this fight and never really feeling safe. Maybe I’m paranoid, but between the things I’ve had to do and the things I’ve seen,” he took a shaky breath in, “I’ve been on edge. But when I’m with the two of you, I can breathe, I can relax because I know if something were to come through that door, it would be dead before I could even get my gun. Maybe it started as a feeling of security, but no, I mean yes, I mean…Dammit. I’m really bad at this.”

Marty leaned down and kissed Leon, “I think I know what you mean.”

Leon sat up and pulled her into a tight, almost crushing hug. “I love you too, both of you.” He whispered his confession into her hair, certain she heard him anyway. Hell, Dante probably heard him with his enhanced hearing. 

This time they heard Dante come into the room. “Who ever made dinner did a fantastic job, as usual.” He reached out to both of them and pulled them from the couch. “Come on, there’s a bed calling our names.” He dragged them upstairs, the three of them laughing the whole way.

Dante picked up Marty and laid her gently on the bed. She pulled off his shirt and laid there completely nude waiting for her men to join her. Dante laid down beside her first, kissing her deeply, one hand in her hair. Leon laid down on the other side and kissed up and down her neck and shoulder, his fingers ghosting up and down her breasts and stomach. He paused only to throw off his pants, not wanting to feel any fabric between them. Dante paused and did the same. Marty gave Dante a smirk before crawling over Leon and manhandling him between them. Dante pulled the smaller man into his chest and kissed passionately, almost fiercely. He moaning into Dante’s mouth as Marty began kissing, nibbling and sucking marks into his back and shoulders. His whole body felt like it was on fire the way they were kissing and caressing every inch of him. He jumped a bit when Marty’s hand came down on his ass firmly. 

She giggled, “Sorry, it’s just such a nice ass.” She rolled him onto his back and kissing him deeply, she was still soaked from their time on the couch and lowered herself on to him smoothly. He took a deep breath and held on for the ride. Marty was without a doubt the best woman he ever had in bed. She knew just what spots to hit and how to press his buttons just right. He smiled as he looked up to see her expertly riding him, head thrown back and lips parted in ecstasy. He could live 100 years and never get tired of that sight. He ran his hands up and down her hips and thighs, until Dante took one of hands and put it round his shoulders. He began kissing Leon again, running his hands up and down his chest. He felt Marty’s tight pussy clench around him again and again and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She seemed to sense it too and began to ride him harder and faster. 

“It’s ok love, don’t hold back,” she whispered.

Leon arched his back and came, hard. She rode out his orgasm, smiling down at him, staying on top until he softened inside her. Marty sighed happily and laid back down next to him. She put her head on his chest and toyed with his nipples while Dante began to kiss him again. 

Leon turned to face Dante, who grabbed him almost roughly and pulled him against his body. Dante reached down and pulled Leon’s leg over his hip. He wanted the smaller man as close to him as humanly possible. Marty resumed her kissing of his back and shoulders and ran her hand up and down the blonde’s thigh. Leon began to get hard again and shivered in anticipation when he heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop up. Dante never broke the kissing as he gently and slowly worked Leon open. Leon moaned and pulled Dante’s hair when he began to work his prostate. By the time he was ready to take Dante he was rock hard and ready. Dante shifted positions to get between Leon’s legs, but Leon rolled on to his knees and bent forward. He wanted Dante to take him hard and he figured this was the best position. Dante massaged his ass, “Are you sure this is how you want me, baby?”

Leon nearly whined, “Yes, just like this.”

Dante groaned at the need in the other man’s voice and as much as he just wanted to plow into him, he moved slowly and gently, inch by inch until he bottomed out in Leon’s tight heat. He moved in and out slowly at first and picked up speed as Leon kept moving back into him to meet his thrusts. He set a relentless pace until he felt himself getting close to the end. He reached down with one hand and pulled on a fist full of Leon’s hair and with the other hand he began stoking Leon’s throbbing cock in time with his hips. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Leon was practically screaming in the pillow and Dante was straining to hold out a little longer. The moment Leon came in his hand Dante came too. It was all he could do to not collapse right on top of the smaller man. He settled on holding him close in an iron grip and laying them both on their sides. Dante stayed sheathed within him until he grew soft and fell out. Leon was barely awake when he felt Marty get up from the bed. He reached out to her but she just kissed his hand.

“Be back in a second.”

Marty came back with a couple warm, wet washcloths so the boys could clean themselves up.

When everyone was settled Dante pulled Leon back into his chest making himself the big spoon, Marty snuggled herself under Leon’s chin and the three fell fast asleep.

The next morning was quieter than any other morning since they met. Marty held back tears as she helped him gather his things together. Leon, not being oblivious for the moment noticed and pulled her into a hug. “I’m gonna come back, I promise.”

Marty sniffed and looked into his blue eyes, “I’m holding you to that.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and enjoying his warmth for a moment longer.

When they separated Dante pulled Leon into an equally crushing hug. “Don’t disappoint our girl, ok?”

Leon smiled into Dante’s chest, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They wouldn’t see each other again for two years.

**Author's Note:**

> According to canon (I think) Dante is about 6'4. Depending on where you look, Leon is anywhere between 5'8 and 5'10. I made him 5'10 for this fic. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
